The Magical Life
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: HIATUS! Kagome has a past that keeps on bugging her... But this time, she knew she can't go back... Not now that she met her Prince... And not now that the prophecy is to be fulfilled... Can she catch up to the future in time?
1. Getting to Know a Princess

**This is my first fanfic.... Go easy on me...**

**Read on...

* * *

**

_"I quit!"_

'_kring-kring-kring'_ the sound of the alarm clock made the young teen fall out of the bed.

"Did I make the right decision?" Kagome asked to herself half asleep. "Of course I did! That Ms. Mishi-I mean Queen Nasty will regret that she ever wants me to quit!"

~*~

Hi there! The name is Kagome Higurashi. Listen here, I am really a very short-tempered girl so I suggest that you'd better not made me mad or you will live your life in hell! Actually the reason why I am this mad is because that I am an athlete (I mean just a beginner kind of level) and my sport is skating.

So the main problem is that I quit my life in being an athlete! Just because of that old hag Mishiro! What I don't understand is that the first time she saw me skate; she told me that my reflexes are good and I have a lot of good points when it comes to jumps! So she just applied me into the Skating Association and gave me my own coach. Coach Takishima is my very caring coach. I mean he's the only person who has enough common sense to have trust in me.

Geez, what's with the old hags these days?

Well, it's not only coach who cares for me but my whole family does………..except my father, I really don't know him. Alright, let's stop the drama and go on with my _short_ biography.

So I was saying my whole family cares about me and also my best friend in the whole world. Her name is Sango Taijiya. She is the best friend that I ever had. She helps me in all my problems. Especially when that_ situation_ happened. I also have other friends. Yuka, Eri, Kagura and Ayumi are part of the school's newspaper. Ayame and Rin are next to Sango.

I have a younger brother named Souta. You can say he's grandpa's boy. I have my grandpa, and my mother Aida, she is the best mom ever! We live in a shrine. The Higurashi Shrine. We also live in a seemingly large house which my father owned. Seemingly? Hmm.... That's a very wrong term to use...

Though, we only stay there for holidays or during vacation times, you can say it's really a palace. More of like a Kingdom. It's the only Kingdom that holds Japan together. It's kind of a big part of the government. Let's say three-fourths of the government but only traditional. The people aren't allowed to know the members of the White Kingdom. They're not even allowed to know some of the court members.

Even if some of the people know, they keep it as a secret. The same with Sango, Ayame and Rin. The only difference is they're my guardians. More of like my bodyguards if I must say. They're called the White Guardians. They protect me with their magical powers. I've been with them since I was kid. But Sango is the first in my life.

The White Prince also has his own guardians. Oh well, I don't know him so why bother? Anyway, my friends from the scchool newspaper thingies don't know.... yet. About me being the you-know-who.

It's called the White Kingdom and let's just say that I am part of the White Royal Family. I'm the heir to be exact. Though I have to marry this White Prince so that I can obtain my position as White Queen or whatever. I really don't know him. Mom says, he will just come out of the blue just like that.

Pfft... As if I would ever believe that.

Yes, we do live a normal life but I want to experience something _more_ normal. Like going to a magic school and learning on my own. Yes, it's normal to have magic powers here. You can do it with spells or even with your actions. I'm home-schooled ever since I was child. Tutors began quitting on me since there was nothing to teach me because I already know all the things they teach me.

Genius?

Hell yeah.

And I'm _so_ not proud of it.

I had this Magic teacher, Ms. Midoriko. She is very kind and she's the only tutor that I have left. Considering that I need to learn more about magic than anything else in the world. I'm _supposed_ to be the White Princess who will save everyone from the evil clutches of the Black. (**AN**: Let's talk more about that on the next chapters)

That is, when I decided to _beg_ the White Queen or my 'mom' to get out of that hell hole. Hell hole because I'm really not used to formalities even I am one of those people you can call _formal_. In such important occasions I mean. I also hate the people pampering me.

I remember when I was a little kid, I _accidentally_ snapped at a maid who keeps on following me around the corridors and transformed into a White Princess. I really hate it when I transform. I am becoming a different person. Like the sadistic and looking-for-bloodshed type.

That's what Mom said.

Ooh scary.

Well, I kinda got what I want to get out of the castle and you can say that I'm contented with my life now. I'll definitely miss Ms. Midoriko. It has been what? Five years?

Yeah, pretty much.

So now you know my story, I bet you would like to know that I study in the most famous magic school of all, _The Shikon._ Don't worry, you'll know more of the magic and life of Princess Kagome Higurashi once you get to read more of the chapters of my story. Well, in this school, I pretty much stand out. Oh you know, about certain issues...

There are also elite students here. Mostly from the rich family. Including me of course! But they really shouldn't know that I'm the White Princess. Since it's really not allowed and such...

Anyway, this is the start of the school year...

Sophomore year to be exact...

-sigh-

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter...**

**please review...**

**love,**

**Vanessa**


	2. Introductions

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"We're leaving!" Souta and Kagome shouted.

"Have fun at school!" Aida replied.

The two siblings were walking silently. Even though Kagome knew of what the people are whispering when they see her, she kept quiet. "Sis?" She looked down on Souta who was looking ahead.

"What?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Those reporters kept on bugging you right?" Then he pointed to the entrance of his school were reporters are located.

"Yeah. Wonder why they're here?"

"Don't worry. Make yourself unnoticed. They're probably here to ask me of how stupid my life is with you."

She winced. "You think so?"

"Yeah. See ya later sis."

Then Kagome moved faster and she passed the entrance without being surrounded by reporters. _'Note to self.' _She thought. _'Thank Souta later.' _

She was walking to her school when someone hugged her from behind. "Guess who?" The stranger asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "A White Guardian that happens to be my best friend?"

The stranger laughed and went in front of her. "That's right! Sango Taijiya it is!"

Sango linked arms with Kagome and they chattered away. The school was nearing and they only have to cross the road to get there. Seeing no cars, the two girls crossed the road only to be surrounded by the reporters from Souta's school.

_'Note to self.' _Kagome thought.

_'Strangle Souta later.'_

xxXxXxx_  
_

"So, do you have plans on going inside?"

"No."

"Why?"

"There are reporters idiot."

"But it's the first day."

"Who cares."

"Oh look two pretty girls surrounded by reporters."

Amber eyes shot up to see that there was indeed two girls from their school that was surrounded by reporters. A girl with long black hair that was tied by a small ribbon at the tip of her hair, pushed through the crowd. Seeing that the crowd of reporters didn't budge, she somehow used her magic and cleared the place for the girl with raven hair that is hiding in her arms.

"Wow, she used her magic. Cool." The guy seated next to amber eyes said.

Amber eyes sighed and leaned back. "Really Miroku, it's just a simple defense magic and you're all ga-ga over the girl."

Miroku pouted. "They're leaving. C'mon I wanna follow them." He tugged on amber eyes' arm and he earned a punch.

"Ow." Miroku whined.

"We can't get out of this car until the coast is clear. You'll find that girl later."

"But Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look." He pointed at the school's entrance. "The reporters are still there. We still have to wait for a few minutes."

Then they waited and waited until the reporters are gone and went out of the car to go inside the campus. Inuyasha sighed in frustration as Miroku dashed into the school to look for his 'magician girl' as he called it.

_'Note to self' _He thought.

_'KILL Miroku later.'_

_xXxXxXxXxXx  
_

"Thanks Sango. I know you'll help me either way."

Kagome and Sango were going to their lockers. By any 'chance', their lockers are beside each other. Magic isn't that hard.

For them that is.

"Either way? You know that I'll help you even if you're a complete stranger." Sango said as she put some books in her locker.

Kagome sighed. "I know. It's just that I never thought that it will be this hard to escape the clutches of evil."

"Good 'cause I'm going to tell you something very important." Sango said in a serious tone.

Kagome followed her friend in one of the classrooms that she guessed that she will be spending her first period in. They sat at the back row where no one would notice them.

"Okay Sango. What is it?" Kagome asked.

Her friend sighed. "You know about Eltoria right?"

Kagome blinked. It seems that she have heard of it but what is it exactly? Hmm... Eltoria... Oh!

"Is it that school for powerful magicians?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Aside from our school, Shikon, Eltoria can manage much more powerful magicians that can help the White Kingdom to defeat those people who uses Black Magic."

"So your point is?"

"Dad wants me to go to Eltoria."

Silence followed and the only thing that could be heard are the rustling of leaves outside the window and the chatter of their classmates. Then the bell for their first period rang.

Kagome shifted in her seat. "When exactly?"

Sango smiled. "In college." She looked at her best friend who looked at her with the brightest of smiles.

"I'll come with you! Maybe Ayame and Rin could come too." Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking of the same thing."

Kagome sighed. "I hope I can get in."

"Of course you will. Though, I heard a lot of rumors that the entrance exam is very hard."

Kagome looked at her. "What kind of exams?"

"Hmm... I'll tell you later. The teacher's here."

"Okay."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Miroku, why are we here?"

Inuyasha and Miroku were at the corridor. They're in front of a door leading to a classroom.

"Because we're new students that needs to be introduced. Oh, there's the signal." Miroku said while opening the door.

"What signal?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku just dragged him inside and smirked as the girls squealed in delight. _'Oh it's so nice to be famous.' _He thought.

Little did he know that his friend was thinking the same thing. Oh how he loves that smirk on Inuyasha's face while looking at a certain raven haired girl who just rolled her eyes at her classmates' reactions. Wait isn't that the girl they saw at the gate?

"Surely, you know about these two guys here. Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takahashi. They are famous models and actors as well as singers. You have known about their other companions who also go in this school. Please treat them well." The teacher introduced.

The teacher looked around for vacant seats and saw the two seats at the back. "Takahashi, take your seat beside Higurashi." He pointed to the raven haired girl at the back. ''And Houshi, you may take your seat in front of Taijiya." The teacher pointed to the girl he saw at the gate.

_'If it isn't my magician girl.' _Miroku thought as he sat on his seat.

"Now, I will introduce myself. My name is Mr. Rei Takano. You can call me whatever you like outside the classroom but inside, I'm your teacher and you are my students is that clear?" The students agreed.

"Next will be introductions. Let us start here in front."

Inuyasha watched lazily as the girls tell the whole class that they're single. Jeez, as if they're that pretty. He took a glance to his left and observed Higurashi's features. She was way prettier than the other girls here.

He noticed that it was Miroku's turn. _'Finally some entertainment.' _He thought.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Miroku Houshi. I do appreciate that the girls told us that they're single but my heart is already taken."

The boys cheered while some of the girls pouted. Then Mr. Takano asked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ah yes! The one who holds my heart would be the goddess Ms. Taijiya."

Some of the boys and girls laughed while Sango buried her face in her hands.

"Well, goodluck Mr. Houshi. Next please."

_'This is boring me.' _Inuyasha thought. Now that Miroku's turn is over, he can't wait to hear the Taijiya girl and the Higurashi girl's speech. After a few introductions, it was the Taijiya girl's turn.

"Good morning. My name is Sango Taijiya. Best friend of our controversial Higurashi and the next target of our dearest Houshi."

Inuyasha joined in laughing at the look on Miroku's face. It was hurt and confusion. Oh how he loves that expression on his face.

"Okay next."

"Good morning. My name is Kagome Higurashi. The controversial skater and the soon-to-be best friend-in-law of Houshi."

"Finally someone understands!" Miroku shouted while Sango planted a bump on his head causing another laughing session.

"And the last would be Takahashi."

Inuyasha stood up. "Good morning. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. The one who has been irritated by the girls' mentioning of their availability."

The boys cheered while said girls pouted. "Why is that Takahashi? Do you have any girl in mind right now?" Mr. Takano asked.

"Ah yes! What a very good question! Of course I have someone in mind."

"And that would be?"

"Hmm... Let's see." Inuyasha tapped his chin while looking around in the classroom. "The lucky girl would be..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"The beautiful Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**Next chapter...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


End file.
